


“Yes it dooo!” - Chan

by Weisster



Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, an au where chan is afraid of dogs, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: “This is our child, Chan. Our kid! Our flesh and blood!”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615573
Kudos: 47





	“Yes it dooo!” - Chan

“Jisuuung!” Chan wails, “Get your fucking dog!”

“It don’t bite,” Jisung says monotonously from the bathroom, probably putting on his usual, daily facemask. Fucking diva.

Berry, who has Chan cornered on chair, barks again. And that’s enough to send Chan into hysterics. Again.

“Yes it dooo!”

Finally, Jisung walks into their shared room with only a bathrobe and grabs Berry, “This is our child, Chan. Our kid! Our flesh and blood!” he scolds as he holds Berry away from his face. The orange facemask makes him look ridiculous.

Not having the time to argue about how Chan very much did not ask for this he just dodges the situation, “what facemask is that?” he asks instead.

“Don’t distract me - it’s mango and banana--Berry, no! Bad Berry! No licking!” he scolds again, this time the dog and then he sets Berry down on the floor. Berry decides that he no longer wants to be in the room and simply struts outside the door. Chan breathes a sigh of relief and is  met with the sight of his character already dead by the time he sits down.

Jisung looks at the screen too, “Oh no, sorry about that,” he apologises, actually sounding genuine. Losing in a game is a true heartbreak and should not be taken lightly. 

“It’s okay, I can always restart,” Chan shakes his head - but he’s staring at his screen like a dejected puppy, his lips pursed into a pout. 

“What’s for dinner, pretty?” Jisung says in that awkward fashion he always does when he doesn’t know how to deal with a situation. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Sungie baby.”

“Uh,  _ yeah,  _ it  _ does. _ I got  _ you. _ ”

“Hey!” he yells out in surprise, barking out a laugh a second later because as much as he would like to deny it, Jisung’s flirty and adorable ass is what made Chan look at him in a more romantic light.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jisung grins and Chan feels like it’s too hard to breathe now. No matter how much they’ve known each other, Chan always seems to react the same way when Jisung just smiles so genuinely. Not the playful smile, nor the ‘oh shit I just got a new phone’ smile.

It’s a smile where all of Chan’s insecurities melt away. Because not a single demon in his mind could ever say that a smile like that doesn’t scream complete adoration.

A shatter is heard from the living room followed by a series of barking. Including from the neighbour’s dog.

“BERRY?!” Jisung yells and runs out of their room.

_ Welp, that moment was destroyed, _ Chan thinks but a smile is still present on his face. He glances at the computer screen again and looks at the ‘RESTART?’ button. Should he restart?

“ _Noo Berry what did you do_!?”

Oh well, Chan’s ass is sore from all the sitting anyway. So, he goes to see what the commotion is about.

He didn’t expect to walk in the kitchen and see his favourite mug crushed on the floor while Berry looks up at him with his tongue sticking out in a wide smile. That’s his favourite mug! It had ‘BEST DAD’ written on it despite Chan never having impregnated a woman before in his life. 

He narrows his eyes at Berry.

Berry continues to stare happily, unaware of the mistake he just made.

Then, he barks and that’s the last straw for Chan - does this dog even feel remorse? For destroying a mug that was gifted by his adopted adult children?  “You son of a bitc-”

“Language!” Jisung gasps. Even though the dog can’t understand human language at all and wouldn’t know what a bitch is.

That's fine, that's very fine. Chan has had to censor his curses a lot early on in his life and he has yet to forget it all, “Your mom’s an outie!”

A brief look of disappoint crosses his face, “Did you just slut-shame?”

Chan sighs and lowers his head, “I’m sorry,” he says.

From the corner of his eyes he sees Berry looking at him, panting with his tongue out like a dog does when they’re happy. Chan scrunches up his face and tries his best to subtly glare.


End file.
